terraria_rus_fanonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Free Rider
Center Прогресс: 6a00d8341c4fbe53ef011570c72aec970b-800wi.gif| *Проект стоит, развивается, не разрабатывается. ---- Не так давно, ещё зимой, мне приснилась гоночная игра, про уличных гонщиков, которые удирали от полиции, и сражались за рейтинг, и просто катались, кроме обширного гаража: Двигатель тунинг.png Колесная часть.png|Весьма тонкий тюнинг деталей, и их тонкая настроика *Возможность улучшать гараж, и дополнять места для машин, включая покупку новых гаражей, где можно позволить больше места. *Открытый мир, клубные соревнования, просто гонки и открытые чемпионаты. *Из гонок: Круг, спринт, по воротам на скорость соперниками, драг-гонка, гонка на выживание, длинный спринт с копами - Hardcore, и бездорожье. *Карьера, которая не привязана к игроку, и игрок может заниматься своими делами, 50 разных боссов, это просто хорошие гонщики, которые будут рады с вами соревноваться каждый день, на деньги, и машину. *Машин в игре оказалось очень много, одну из машин, которую я видел во сне я помню четко: 88cb14dc1f02b381-large.jpg|Альфа ромео alfa8c022.jpg|И его улучшенный вид *Не знаю почему я катался именно на этих машинах, соперники ездили на других машинах, которые я слабо помню и видел, ибо я видел только свою машину, а у них были наподобие Acura RSX, Subaru, Nissan, Honda, Шевролет, Mazda RX 7-8-9, Тойота Supra 97, и другие популярные модели. *Несколько больших городов, где были странные автобаны с мостами, и неоновые огни, Японию напоминало чем-то, или это такой район был. ---- О Сюжете. '''Особо сюжетом и не пахнет, однако, игроку придется расследовать некоторые причины, изза чего начался диктаторский режим, почему гонщику в розыске, копам дают приказ на расстрел его тачки, и почему боссы кланов начали активно вытеснять других, агрессивными методами, об этом узнаете по прохождению свободной карьеры. Начало: После вступительного ролика, и показа жесткого ролика, начинаете свою игру на прокачанной машине, в месте с девушкой гонщицой, которая показывает вам основные принципы в гонках, где участвовать, и как уходить от погони, если такое будет, девушку зовут райчел, и она управляет Honda civic, с винилом няшных японских катят самураев, и белый цвет, после приглашает в длинный спринт, со своими друзьями, что то вроде сходки. Во время гонки, что то происходит, копы каким то образом узнают о гонке, и готовят план перехвата, с 6 звезд, и втягивают военных! с вертолетом, игроку удается спастись, спрятаться, после чего наблюдать за райчел, удаться ли ей уйти от копов? Но, не тут то было, на ней пути стоял блокпост из двух танков, и один из танков дает контрольный выстрел, и поджигает машину Райчел, главный игрок и её друзья наблюдают за трагедией "РАЙЧЕЛ, НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!" Её машина ещё едет, в огне, но разбивается о борт танка, и с вращением улетает в кусты. "Объект, успешно нейтрализован, продолжать патрулирование, конец связи, тыц." Друзья разъезжаются, а игроку приходится продать свою машину, что бы купить свой первый гараж, и простенькую машину, для начала своей карьеры. Во Free Rider, кроме ознакомительного сюжета, как все начиналось, начальные гонки начинается настоящий боевик, как в каком то BattleField или Call of Duty преследований: Например в одном из гонок, гонщики и игрок, стартуют около берега, с пальмами, а не далеко, в 3 километрах, находится огромная башня, почти высокая как башня из Halflife 2, а таких 10 штук, их строили для обороны, что бы пираты всякие не докучали. Так вот, одну из этих башен взламывает какой то хакер, и когда происходит старт, 2-1, то башня производит контрольный выстрел лазером, с большим взрывом, аж задевая впереди двух гонщиков, дальше происходит полная жесть, башня атакует гонщиков, обстреливает их, а сам игрок скрывается в туннеле, но и там ему будет не сладко, ибо там все громыхает, мигают лампы, и сам туннель уже начинает не выдерживать удар башни, и по края обрушивается, прекратится все это когда обгоним башню со стороны, до финиша, и будто нечего и не было. А потом, на жуткой скале, ночью, кто то подрывает скалу, и тут становится не по себе, обгонять гонщиков, и уворачиваться от камней А дальше, на 3 гонке, кто то подрывает два недостроенных небоскреба, и они падают друг на друга, а дорога покрывается трещинами, и создавая трамплины. От такого начала, начинают винить гонщиков. ---- '''О самой игре *Поскольку играем в свободном режиме карьеры, то сам игрок не ограничен, даже есть он потеряет все машины, и деньги упадут до 0Cr. То ему достаточно будет пройти парочку вступительных заездов, где дают покататься на выделенной машине. Однако, подниматься верх придется долго, а побежденные боссы со временем восстановятся, что бы бросить снова вызов. ---- О Мире *Некоторые трассы как например длинный спринт, будет занимать 20 километров, что потребует от вас опыта и умений обращаться с машиной. *В некоторых городах, где повороты особенно крутые, пригодится машина с хорошим управлением, иначе придется использовать дрифт ---- *Музыка, из музыки я нечего не запомнил, ибо это было давно, но, поскольку я приписываю в Test Drive Unlimited, то понятно, музыка должна быть клубной, и энергичной, например как Rock'n roll, она работала как радио, по нескольким каналам, которые не были видны мне, опять-же, это только сон: Hotline Miami Soundtrack OST ~ Perturbator| Joe Eslick-The Drifter| *Гараж Blaqk Audio - "Bitter For Sweet"| Mayhem - Eggs| .♥.Echo Image - Standing alone.♥.-0| Endless Day - echo image| Chiddy Bang - Opposite of Adults Need for Speed Hot Pursuit official Preview Trailer Music| Bastille - Pompeii (Kat Krazy Remix) (NFS Rivals Soundtrack)| Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) Exclusive| K.Flay feat. Danny Brown - Hail Mary (NFS Rivals Soundtrack)| Tilted- Lupe Fiasco| 08. Digitalism - Pogo - Need for Speed ProStreet OST - Soundtrack| Need For Speed Pro Street - Chromeo - Fancy Footwork (Guns n' Bombs Remix)| NFS Undercover OST - Justice - Genesis| Undercover OST 09 - Circlesquare - Fight Sounds Part 1| Soho Dolls - Right and Right Again (Alistair Whitehead Mix) TDU 2 Soundtrack (HD)| Sohodolls - Bang Bang Bang Bang| Need For Speed Carbon - Tigarah - Girl Fight| Black Moth Super Rainbow ~ Gangs In The Garden| *Exotics Deadmau5 - Sofi Needs a Ladder-0| Deadmau5 & Kaskade - I Remember (HQ)| Deadmau5 "Moar Ghosts N Stuff"| The Dirty Heads ft. Matisyahu - Dance All Night (RIOT 87 Remix) Dubstep Rock-0| DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo - B-Side Wins Again feat. Chuck D with lyrics| Haezer - Troublemaker feat. Tumi (NFS Rivals Trailer - Personalization Features)| Oasis -- Wonderwall (Milo & Otis Remix)| Zedd Ft. Matthew Koma -- Spectrum (Razihel Remix)| Dj Antoine - Meet me in Paris (HD HQ) Lyrics i.D| NFS Most Wanted 2012 (Soundtrack) - 8. Calvin Harris - We'll Be Coming Back (KillSonik Remix)| Tristam & Braken - Frame of Mind| She Wants Revenge - Tear You Apart| She Wants Revenge - A Little Bit Harder Now better quality| *Dj - Канал. Ludacris - Act A Fool (MTV Version)| Snoop Dogg feat. The Doors - Riders on the Storm| Smoke Weed Every Day Dubstep Remix (BASS BOOSTED)| 2pac ft Fugees-Ready or Not(old school mix)| Need For Speed Most Wanted 2012 Soundtrack - Foreign Beggars Feat Noisia - Contac| 10 Lil Wayne Feat. Kevin Rudolf - "One Way Trip" Official Rebirth HQ| Eminem - Survival (Explicit)|Survival Lethal Bizzle - Pow 2011 (Little C & Joey G - Old-School Remix)| *Реп. The Bravery - Ours| Godhead - The Reckoning| Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Weapon Of Choice (Official Video)| Killswitch Engage - My Curse OFFICIAL VIDEO| DiRT Showdown Soundtrack (The Parlor Mob - Into The Sun)-0| DiRT Showdown Soundtrack (LostAlone - Do You Get What You Pray For)-0| The Buzzhorn - Ordinary HQ Audio-0| Course of Nature - Wall of Shame| Army Of Me - Going Through Changes lyrics in description CC-0| Metric - Gold Guns Girls (RIOT 87 Remix) Drum'N'Bass Rock-0|Которую я слышал во сне. Brand New - The Archers Bows have Broken| Mexicolas - Come Clean| Beautiful Ruin| Daiki Kasho - I'm Looking For You Now| NFS Shift OST- This Time We Stand| Nine Thou (Superstars Remix)| Avenged Sevenfold - Blinded in Chains| NFS Most Wanted - Bullet For My Valentine - Hand Of Blood| Celldweller-Shapeshifter (with Lyrics)| Celldweller-One Good Reason| Disturbed - Decadence| Infrasound - Final Warning| Ford Racing 2 soundtrack - Rock 1| White Lies - Bigger Than Us| Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010 - Weezer - Ruling Me| THE UNGUIDED - Phoenix Down (Zardonic Remix)| Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife (Official Music Video)| Avenged Sevenfold - Bat Country (Official Music Video)| Feeder- Shatter with *Lyrics*| *Rock'n roll. Innerpartysystem the heart of fire lyrics-0| The Birthday Massacre - Over-0| Gary Numan - I Am Dust (NFS Rivals Soundtrack)| Travie McCoy - Superbad Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2010| VNV Nation - The great divide| NFS Hot Pursuit soundtrack Lazee feat. Dead By April - Stronger with lyrics| * GRANRODEO-The Other Self (Guitar Cover)| CodeRebirth／Remember| *Radio Tokio. Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong (Tyler Clark Remix)| - Random. La Musique D'Ordinateur - Lux (Tut Tut Child Remix)| - Random. Celldweller - Jupiter|6-7 Уровни - Альтернатива - Random. Celldweller - Battlecry|4-5 Уровни - Альтернатива - Random. Celldweller - Razorface|2-3 Уровни - Альтернатива - Random. Celldweller - Hyperion| 1-7 - Random. Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams Lyrics| *Гараж - Сходка гонщиков, уикенд. ---- Автомобили гонщиков hot-road-3d-3d-car-hot-road-1920x2560.jpg *Hot Rod. renault-megane-diesel.jpg|Гранжданский класс Renault_clio_2003_12-1-.jpg|Спортивный класс Oboik.ru_21618.jpg|Гоночный класс Megano_Trophy_multi_W.jpg|Renault Megane в модном обвесе 1319114856_4_.jpg|SUV , при правильном прокачке, они смогут потягаться со спорткарами. 3d464bb12365b23bdfe77f2bbefb972a.jpg|2014 Renault Clio IV RS Cup *Renault. allfons.ru-28257.jpg|Гиперкары тоже будут, и они будут в специальном классе Т4, но в ограниченном количестве, ибо Т3 суперкары, тоже имеют свое право быть в лидерах, как и Т2 и ниже. Lamborghini_Urus_2013_PB_2012_CIM1795.jpg|SUV - Urus 2020-Lamborghini-Minotauro-concept-4.png|Minotauro concept 4 - гиперкар *lamborghini. Porsche-911_Carrera_4S_Coupe_2013_photo_08.jpg 79483_0.jpg cars-porsche_gemballa_gt_006_1920x1440.jpg gemballa-mirage-gt-05.jpg ruf-rct-2014-2.jpg|Ruf YB08.jpg|Ruf 1987-ruf-ctr-1d.jpg|Ruf c214748364802062009195227_1.jpg|Ruf в обвесе x_6d2b46f5.jpg|SUV *porsche - Ruf. Konceptkar-Shevrole-Kamaro-Turbo-Kupe.jpg|Преврати своего коня, в гоночного монстра! chevrolet-tahoe-05.jpg|SUV *chevrolet. Land-Rover_Range_Rover_Sport_Mk2_Autobiography_2013_480_0001.jpg| 6117399.jpg| Land-Rover-Defender-X-Tech-Limited-Edition.jpg| *LandRover - Super Sport. 2008-jeep-patriot-fwd-4-door-sport-angular-front-exterior-view_100271646_l.jpg *Jeep. 2017-Ford-GT-in-Liquid-Silver-10.jpg 5992065695_2fbbb67ddd_z.jpg|А так же в обвесе версия при начале игры, автомобиль призрак *Ford - GT - Mustang 2015 - 69 - 2005 - Fiesta - Focus GT *Shelby - GT500 - Super Snake 2015-bmw-x5-m-au-spec-f15-bmv.jpg|SUV *BMW - M3 *Marussia B2. 83426639.jpg|Лада в агрессивном обвесе, рядом с поездом призраком. gallery_9882_544_29118.jpg *Lada. *Hennessey Venom GT. driORvbx8HU.jpg|bugatti atlantique concept *Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, bugatti atlantique concept. *Mazda - RX7-8-9 post-50-1316836244.jpg d467e3f9a667ef5aee677a0968f7ed42.jpg *Acura - NSX. *Suparu 484503322.jpg|280л.с, вполне себе для начального уровня, а при прокачке, сможет потягаться со спорткарами evo.jpg|Тюннингованная версия *mitsubishi EVO X - lancer IX - 3000GT - Pajero *nissan - 350Z - 370Z - skyline r34 - r35 SpecV - Nismo 5abe43c8c906841e093a8195af2ea8b0.jpg|Cr-x в обвесе) Honda_Civic_hybrid_2005_-_2011_31.jpg 2015-honda-hr-v-front-side-view.jpg|SUV 20710_5.jpg|NSX honda-hr-v-photo-11.jpg honda-civic-type-r-concept_139417377430.jpg *Honda - NSX, civic toyota-land_cruiser_2010_800x600_wallpaper_01_9KG_PakWheels(com).jpg|SUV 1993_toyota_supra_car_images.jpg|Класса - спорт *Тойота Supra 97 - Trienno - Celica GT - 2006_volkswagen_touareg_v6-pic-42478.jpeg|SUV Vw-touareg-hybrid-1.jpg|SUV *Volkswagen - Golf - Touareg. q7_041509_640_05.jpg|SUV *AUDI - R8 - TT - Q7S - S5 - RS4 - A1 Epcp_0904_03_z_2010_mercedes_benz_sl65_amg_black_series_rear_view.jpg|Спортивный 0_198eb_dff2b5c6_XL.jpg|SLR 722 В обвесе Mercedes-Coupe-Concept-4-1024x678.jpg 7091c2a9d22b16408eb802154b69d4aa.jpg|G Wagon *mercedes benz - 722 Edition - SLS - Stirling Moss - SL65 AMG *Pagani - zonda dodge-durango-heat-chicago_02.jpg|Dodge Durango 2015-Dodge-Charger-4_01-c8467.JPG 2mq94zd.jpg|dodge challenger - hellcat *Dodge - Viper - Ram SRT10 - challenger SRT8 - charger 69 - charger SRT8 Super BEE *Hummer - H3 *Lexus - IS300 - ISF - LFA - LF-Xh. dsc00768.jpg|SUV *infinity - G35 - GX 2014 *koenigsegg - ccx - agera Jaguar-FType-Coupe.jpg *Jaguar. *De Tomaso Guara. *Opel - Speedster. *Lotec C1000. *Lifan 320 (Smily). *Lotus - Elise - Exige s - Evora. *cadillac - escalade SUV - cts-v. *Maclaren f1. *Saleen - S7 - s281 extreme. *chrysler - 300c srt8 - crossfire - grand voyager SUV - pt cruiser *Aston martin - dbs v12 - One77 - vanquish 9A5_Continental_GT_V8_S_Coupe_4_2_test_2013_3.jpg *bentley - continental supersports - GT ---- Виды гонок, и состязаний *Круг. *Круг на выживание. *круг с копами. *спринт. *Спринт с копами. *Долгий спринт, с трафиком на перекрестках. *по воротам на скорость соперниками, *На скорость. *драг-гонка, *Вилли. *Скоростной драг, 4 километра. *длинный спринт с копами - Hardcore, *Длинный спринт дуэль, с копами. *и бездорожье. состязания с полицией *Открытая погоня. *Горячая погоня. *Адская погоня. *Побег. Режим, когда удираете от копов с гонщиками, и уже копы на хвосте, с заданным уровнем, побеждает не пойманный, и если смогли уйти после гонки. *Клубные, и кубки - соревнования, которые рандомно появляются, и по времени, при котором игрока могут оповестить, в таких соревнованиях есть несколько гонок, они разные, и отличаются высокой сложностью, то есть туда пускают опытных гонщиков. За победу в 3 лучших, дают крутые призы, возможность вытащить из карточки крутую деталь, или выиграть одну из трех рандомных машин, например посвященную игре Nfs Porsche unleashed, как отсылка. Зависит от уровня розыска, и их вероятность появления на трассе. Автомобили полиции, и техника 1_PZVR.jpeg|35 Тонн, 90 и выше скорости, прочная броня, идеальный танк для перехвата! Allfons.ru-26614.jpg| Sddefault.jpg| Gallery-background-admin-challengercop-author.jpg|Rammer 4 звезды. из nfsW. Помните тех ребят, которые вас с радостью зажимали в коробочку, и весили как джип?) это про них. Broward-county-challenger_100233617_m.jpg|Шериф, босс, встречается уже на 3 звездах, и может добавится в раннюю погоню при ситуации. 1024x7681.jpg| 1396463291_fosuv2-610x400.jpg| Carbon_e7_police_car.top_2.jpg|Секретная служба B9f6b539b8679cd63cb158fea38d8fc8.jpg| Fashion_Force.jpg| Bearcat1.jpg|S.W.A.T Large_af23262f-b236-4120-aef6-36d5d48584f8.jpg| Corvette-C7-Police-Car-640x387.jpg| 2013-hennessey-venom-gt-spyder-1800x2880.jpg| 02-bugatti-veyron-wre-mullin.jpg| *Полиция обладает весьма хорошими, спортивными автомобилями, от легкий патрульных до преследователь и джипов, а если уровень игрока достигнет самой горячей точки погони, то за игроком начнут выкатывать Танки, и Гиперкары. уровни полиции: *1 - Патрульная машина - Ford CrownVictoria Patrol, ДПС. *2 - Стражи порядка - Ford CrownVictoria Patrol, Блок посты. *3 - Спортивный патрульный - БМВ М3, джип SUV, Вертолет, блок посты, шипы. *4 - Спортивные стражи порядка - Мерседес , Порш - джип SUV, LandRover Sport - Jaggernaut SUV, блок посты, шипы, Вертолет. *5 - Гоночные патрульные - ламборджини, шевроле корвет c7 stingray,LandRover Sport - Jaggernaut SUV, Грузовик - S.W.A.T, тяжелые блок посты, ЕМП блокада, шипы, тяжелый вертолет Wolf *6 - Гоночные стражи - Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Шериф, ламборджини Aventador ЭЛИТА, шевроле корвет c7 stingray - тяжелые, Грузовик - S.W.A.T, LandRover Sport - Super Jaggernaut SUV, тяжелые блок посты, ЕМП блокада, шипы, тяжелый вертолет Wolf. *7 - Гипер-патрульные - Hennessey Venom GT - Шериф, Bugatti Veyron Super Sport ЭЛИТА, ламборджини Aventador ЭЛИТА, шевроле корвет c7 stingray - штурмовые, Грузовик - S.W.A.T, LandRover Sport - Super Jaggernaut SUV, ТАНК - Супер блок, тяжелые блок посты, ЕМП блокада, шипы, 2 тяжелых вертолета Wolf. Погоня чем-то напоминает NFS Most Wanted 2005, только больше экшена. ---- Игра взяла немного Hardcore и крови, из DarkSouls. ---- Вы так-же можете помочь при подборе песен и музыки, а так-же машин, в 3D. ---- Так-же можно брать конвертированные модели, при условии что они были качественные, как вот здесь. ---- Похожие проекты The Crew - 101 Trailer| Street Tuning Evolution - Build, Tune, Race, Crash, Fix Your Car| Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 Начало Бизнеса ) Первый взгляд.| *The Crew - Сравнимая с контентом и Gameplay'em, однако игра оказалась не столь удачной, ибо игра чем повторила судьбу TDU2, читерные копы, не сбалансированные автомобили, читерные боты, проблемы с подключением в группу, и многие косяки, не позволили игре стать игрой года, с другой, игра пленит, и чем то стала альтернативой давно усохшей игре NFSWorld, что может не радовать, быть может, игра созреет, и станет более играбельной, если разработчики более адекватно возьмутся за неё. *Street Tuning Evolution - Продолжатель давно когда то вышедшей гоночной игры Street Legal Racing Redline, где всего было 8 машин, одна бонусная и самая мощная, но игра ужасно затягивала и заставляла играть в неё до бесконечности, а именно сидеть по долгу в гараже, и по винтику собирать машину с 0 этим игра запомнилась на долго, а благодаря модами, продлевала удовольствия до бесконечности. Однако у Street Tuning Evolution все оказалось иначе, провал на KickStarter, и похоже её ждет та же участь, что и любую другую новую гонку, страдания и мучения, им нужно собрать 150к, и стараться поддерживать проект, и кто знает, быть может игра окажется весьма крутой. Кстати, было бы ещё забавно, если бы были нестандартные детали тюнинга, которые превращали бы любую машину в монстра, и большой набор для творчества. *Проект Street Tuning Evolution откладывается... *Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 - Имея отдаленные корни, а может и вдохновленная игрой Street Legal Racing Redline, симулятор механика получился весьма хорошим проектом, начиная с 2014, и наконец такой, какой должен был стать продолжением. Гонок особо в ней и нет, все таки в этой игре мы играем роль механика и тестера, а не уличного гонщика. *Need for speed - payback - частично повторяет задумку, кроме победы над главным боссом, и епичной погони в разрушением имущества, Копы мне напомнили The crew от которых скорее тянет по скорее уйти нежели разбить их всех... Ибо таймер и все, такое. Но! создатели Project cars могут сделать свой вариант который мб, не буду каркать или гадать, даст ответ ЕА, и мы увидим тот nfs который заслуживаем! ---- *Галерея. FreeRider1.png FR1.png|Арт, по FreeRider, горячая погоня. ---- Комментируем, обсуждаем, быть может сможем воплотить сон в реальность *_* А снятся мне весьма интересные проекты. ---- Для такого проекта требуются: 3D моделер, проггер - по 3D, и картодел, так же идеи по трассам, гонкам, соревнованиям.